lovers dearest
by Mgraham93
Summary: When the vampire Lenore was brought to Bobby's in Mommy Dearest a different action by Castiel leads to two lovers being reunited  Willow/Tara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

She was in a basement crouched down in the fetal position hair covering her face the way she used to before when her father or Brother used to get angry she would curl up and hope for the pain to pass. She'd been curled up in here for days begging for the haunted voice of Eve to stop but it never did.

She heard the beat of wings and then stood in front of her was a man with dark hair wearing an old trench coat the man spoke "Tara."

She was scared how did this man know who she was "N-no one's called me that for years. i-i don't know who you are but please go I'm dangerous" she said timidly.

His voice lacking emotion he said "My friends want to speak to you." With that he picked her up and suddenly they were both in what looked like an old house which had clearly seen better days. As she looked round she saw two people she never expected to see again Sam and Dean Winchester. She was confused '_why have they brought me here'_ she thought.

Sam called Tara by the name she had called herself after she was turned "Lenore," Fitting really the lost love from Edgar Allan Poe's poetry that was what she was Willow's lost lover just like Lenore, at least it was better than Drusilla or Darla.

These men were hunters they had saved her before, but this time was different she feared Eve being able to make her feed. She was determined to fight but she could feel the bloodlust growing within she had to get out go anywhere where there weren't people she could hurt. She tried to run but ended up in a dead end accepting that she was trapped she turned to face the hunters.

Sam spoke again "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here."

His brother Dean the one who had turned against the hunter who had attacked the nest four years before spoke up next "been a long time. You remember us?"

"I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me." Tara replied the knife wounds she had suffered had taken months to fully heal even after the dead man's blood had left her system. But the nest had been left in peace at least until Eve's hypnotic whispers had started.

Sam not wanting to scare one of the only creatures who hadn't wanted to hurt people tried to calm Tara by saying "Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off." _Is this why they've brought me here to catch up on old times share stories or is it to kill me, yes I deserve it, it's the only way to be sure I don't hurt anyone.'_

Dean continued by saying "Yeah. With razor wire wicked."

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" She replied trying her best to sound confident even in the face of death.

After a moment Sam spoke up saying: "Well, um, that's Cas." He pointed to the man who had kidnapped her "He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve."

Terror coursed through her '_they wanted to know about the creature that was inside her head even now vying for control of her mind'_ it reminded her of Glory only this time the process took longer and the eventual conclusion wasn't a helpless childlike state but an aggressive animalistic nature she had seen her nest fall victim to the voice slowly one by one now it was just her alone "Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve." She replied bitterly

Dean questioned her obviously seeing through her attempt at lying by saying "You sure about that?"

So she told them the truth "I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me."

Obviously wondering what had happened to the other vampires Tara had once led Sam asked "Where's your nest?"

"Gone, they couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again." She answered her voice filled with regret

Sam then stated "But not you."

Clearly he believed she was strong that she wasn't just some pathetic witch who had become an equally pathetic vampire who had been hiding in a basement. He reminded her of Willow the belief that she could beat this that there actually was hope even when there wasn't "Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in." She stated flatly.

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean asked he was full of bravado a belief that seemed to say _'I can beat anything.'_

'_They want my help' _she thought '_no one ever wants my help people always go to someone else there's always someone more skilled more powerful generally better.'_ But now it seemed they were deathly serious "You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" She asked. It was suicide if she told them Eve would know they were coming they didn't stand a chance.

Bobby singer wearing his truckers cap broke the silence "So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in." Eve had made him kill his Rufus his oldest friend a few weeks before it was time to hunt time for the mother to die.

Astonished by this Tara spoke "you're crazy, I can't help you." She knew she was right it was crazy, but then again hadn't it been crazy for the Scooby's to go up against Adam, The initiative, Or Glory and whatever other big bads they faced before and after her short time with the group, her short time with Willow.

Sam responded to the statement by pleading with her "can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't want to kill. And don't want this whole planet dead."

Amazed by his reaction the words striking a nerve a memory of the life she had lived when she was human the happier days in Sunnydale when for a short time she'd had a real family not an abusive father and brother or a group of murderers who she'd tried to help reform only for them to turn on her the second an easier option had come along so she said. "You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is". Sam replied his voice filled with confidence

So she gave in and told them "Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming." Would also know who had lead the hunters to her she wasn't safe not now.

Bobby spoke again "Well let's go see."

Knowing the end had come Tara made what she expected would be some of her last words: "Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something."

"What?" Sam asked

With as much sincerity as she could she said the two words as an instruction "Kill me."

Aghast at the statement Sam spoke her vampire name again.

They all seemed to think they could save her with Dean saying "Look, we'll lock down, 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe."

But it wasn't that simple she had to die it was the only way she could be free, even if it meant she would never see Willow again even in the afterlife, It had been 9 years Willow would have moved on found love elsewhere and anyway even if she did meet willow again she couldn't love a vampire it was impossible. "You don't get it, it's not about that". Tara said as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time."

Looking for any alternative Sam spoke "you're not like the rest of them."

Angrily Tara responded "I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again."

She had fought but the rest of her nest had tied her down forced her head back and held her mouth open as they forced the girl's blood down her throat. She remembered Eli's harsh laugh as he poured the blood into her mouth before saying, "Your stupid you thought you could change us fight nature but were all the same we all must feed we don't need to meek we can join her join the mother and lead the sweeping change that she promises no more running no more hiding let the hunter become the hunted what do you say"

"NO I WON'T!" she screamed as she spat the blood onto the floor. Her once loyal lieutenant just laughed. "So you don't want her, good more for me and the boys been nice knowing you" he gave her a wicked smile before he left the room with the vampires she had spent so long trying to help in the house above her all she could do was cry as she heard the girls screaming for help, help which would never come as the vampires burst into a feeding frenzy.

Sam attempted to calm her by saying her vampire name again.

"There is another way" the man Dean had called Cas said.

He touched the vampires' head she felt warm, warmer than she had felt in the past 9 years the warmth spread around her body. At the same time she felt the hypnotic voice losing its strength they were helping her. She felt the bloodlust dissipating and a strange sensation in her gums. _'What's happening to me' _she wondered before she collapsed into a dream filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Tara's dreams weren't the ones she was used to. For weeks whenever she slept there were only nightmares of Blood and pain, of the days of suffering caused by her father and brother. This one was different it was peaceful she was sat with her mother underneath a Willow tree reading from a spell book. After some time she saw a figure in the distance her mother whispered to her "its okay sweetie go to her, I know you want to."

She got to her feet she saw the figure still standing there. Nervously she began to walk forward until she recognised the familiar red hair and the emerald eyes

She whispered her lovers name "Willow"

"It's me sweetie" Willow replied tenderly

The pair wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace heads resting on the others shoulder.

"I love you willow, but this is a dream I know it is if I had a choice it would never end but I'm going to wake up and lose you all over again." Tara said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"No you won't lose me" Willow whispered softly in her ear.

"How do you know?" Tara asked her voice filled with hope.

"We always find each other" Willow answered her before adding "always. "

They leaned together as willow planted a kiss on Tara's lips as she pulled away Willow said "that will have to do until you see me again."

With that the blissful dream began to melt away being replaced with reality. She was curled up in a single bed wearing clothes she had worn for so long that they felt like a second skin. The room she was in was spartanly decorated with a bedside table and dresser and very little else, slowly a realisation dawned on her. 'This must be the Winchesters base like the Magic Box or Angels Hotel for the Scooby gang and Angel investigations respectively.

Quietly she got out of the bed. The strange thing was that not only had the voice in her head stopped. So too had the craving for blood that had plagued her for so long instead she felt actual hunger this was odd, as a vampire she'd never actually needed, 'could i... goddess could i really be human.' She thought. Quickly she put her fingers on her gums and began pressing trying to force the fangs which she knew should extend by pressing around the gums when she didn't feel them extend she whispered to herself "okay that's one test in favour of human time for the second test" as she slowly walked over to the curtains and prepared for the pain the sun would deliver only to be astounded when she was able to stand in front of the window as a smile crept across her face "okay two tests two points for being human now time for the final test" she pressed her fingers to her neck after a minute searching she found she had a pulse "I'm human I'm really human"

Slowly Tara walked out of the bedroom and went to see if she could find the Winchesters find out why they had brought her back to life.

As she explored the house she noticed the faded paintwork on the walls this house seemed to be lacking in love. She walked down the stairs and walked into the living room she found the room just like the others in the house were empty. Then she realised the hunters had gone after Eve which either meant the mother all monsters was dead or the hunters were. For some reason she expected it was the first they just seemed so confident that they could win.

She decided what she really needed was to clean herself up, especially as she had been wearing her clothes for several weeks even if she didn't have any other clothes she could clean them so she decided to have a shower.

After showering she went to look in the bedroom she had been in and looked in the dresser where she found a pile of clothes that must have been left for her she put on a pair of jeans and a work shirt "must keep these around in case any of the distressed damsels they rescue don't have a change of clothes."

She went back to the living room and after looking around found a book lying underneath the sofa on the front cover were two men posing in front of a black muscle car. She looked at the blurb of the novel which read:

Supernatural- Bloodlust

_Back in a newly restored Impala, Sam and Dean investigate a series of decapitations and cattle mutilations in Red Lodge Montana, when they discover that the latest victim is a vampire. They meet another hunter, Gordon Walker, but is there more to this case than meets the eye._

She recognised the name Gordon walker, he was the hunter who had tried to kill her "maybe I'm in this" she opened the book in the middle and started to read

Hissing the vampire advanced towards Sam fangs out, however before he could do so a woman's voice spoke saying "Wait! Step back, Eli." At the command Eli's fangs retracted and he stepped away from Sam the woman walked out of the shadows. Sam watched her approach she was wearing a grey shirt black trousers both of which hugged her figure well, and a pair of what could only be described as kickass cowboy boots she stepped forward and pulled the gag off Sams mouth and spoke  
>"My name's Lenore, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk." Sam could barely stop himself from laughing "Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." "He won't hurt you either, you have my word." The Vampire replied Sam could hardly believe what he'd heard she wanted him to trust her after she'd had him kidnapped "Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire I've met." Lenore replied "We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."<p>

She couldn't help but laugh someone had written a series of books about the Winchesters and even funnier she was a character in one of those books this Carver Edlund person had written what had been said word for word it was quite amazing.

Tara felt her stomach rumble so decided to see if she kind find something to eat, after looking round the kitchen for a few minutes she found some eggs, flour, milk and butter so decided to make some of her trademark pancakes. She also decided that as it had been some time since she'd last made pancakes that circular ones would be easier than funny shapes.

Once she had made the pancakes she went to sit back on the couch however as walked through the archway she was greeted with the most beautiful sight she could imagine she was speechless her dream had come true.

At the same time an unusual group of people appeared outside Bobby singers house. The group consisted of Bobby Singer, Castiel, the Winchester brothers and a red haired woman who was quite confused at why she was being brought along by the group that the Wiccan coven had sent her to help. After all Eve was dead another apocalypse had been averted. The so called Jefferson Starships a mix of several creatures that Eve had stitched together using magic rather than the machines that Maggie Walsh had used so many years ago had been stopped so wasn't it time for her to return to the coven.

The group walked through the front door and to the surprise of the redhead walking into the living room was a women she hadn't seen in years. She tried to form words but as she looked into her soul mates crystal blue eyes she felt herself overwhelmed with love and was only about to say one word, one word which was filled with love, happiness and excitement

"Tara."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Willow felt her emotions run wild. The women she loved more than anything in her life was standing in front of her she prayed that the blonde still loved her, after what seemed to be an eternity she willed herself to speak.

"You had me so worried, when I heard that your nest had gone all bitey. I was terrified for you but here you are all big on the not biting and you made pancakes." A puzzled look crossed her face. "Why have you made pancakes, I mean I thought vampires didn't eat food what with the blood and everything so colour me confused because that's what I am. Not that confused actually has a colour as that would just be strange, but I guess it might be something like turquoise because it doesn't know if it's green or blue and now I'm babbling but I'm just glad you're alive or at least not dead."

Tara began to walk forwards placing the plate on a little coffee table she said. "Actually there's something I need to show you, something important." She moved her left hand to willows left her palm facing up; she made a large enough gap between Willow's forefinger and thumb for her hand to slip through before stopping at her wrist.

"What do you want to show me," Willow asked.

"Just listen." Tara replied tenderly.

Silence fell as willow concentrated hard moving her fore and middle finger around Tara's wrist "I can feel your pulse," Willow said the words not yet registering another confused look crossed her face before she realised the meaning of what she'd just said.

"Wait you have a pulse which means you have a heartbeat but a vampire's heart doesn't beat so how is it possible." Willow felt her legs give way but before she could collapse Tara held her and sat her on one side of the couch before positioning herself next to her.

"I'm human sweetie." Tara said gently.

Willows mind was going into overdrive. None of the research she'd done said it was possible except for the Shanshu prophecy which meant that one vampire could become human. Though everyone believed it was Angel's destiny. "I didn't even know that was possible I mean wow this is amazing" Willow said in amazement 'maybe there's a chance for us to get back together' she hoped it was true that maybe Tara would want her back in her new non undead life.

"I restored her humanity;" Castiel spoke voice barely showing emotion, "she was willing to go against what is expected of vampires not for her own gains but in order to help innocents. She was willing to side with the Winchesters against Eve even though she could have been killed for doing so, I can relate to that."

"Oh goddess" baby Willow cried happily "I'm so happy for you and I know it's been a long time but if you wanted to maybe we could find a way to make you and me work again."

"Sweetie there's nothing in the world I would love more than to be with you again" Tara answered her softly "nothing in the world could stop me loving you."

"You really mean it." Willow asked she felt tears welling up in her eyes, 'even after so long she still loves me,'

"Of course I do your my one, my always, the one I need and well I still am you know," Tara said leaving her statement half finished as she had done so many years before in her dorm room on the day she had told Willow how much she cared for her.

"You mean you're..." Willow said smiling as the memory of a day years ago came to mind.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

They'd been in Tara's dorm room their own special place together during the early days of their relationship. Faith had woken up and Buffy was handling the situation or at least they thought she was. Neither of them knew about the body swap at that time.

Tara had expressed the fact that none of the scoobies knew about her how her and Willow were a secret. That had been when Willow had fully realised that she had been selfishly keeping Tara from meeting her friends only she'd started babbling but she still remembered how that conversation had ended she'd said "I kind of like having something that's just, you know, mine." Hoping Tara understood.

She'd been partially confused when Tara replied with the words "I am, you know" her brain had been going so fast it barely processed the words causing her to reply "what." When the reply came she felt her heart race and felt a smile grow on her face the one word that held Tara's love for her in one precious love filled syllable "Yours."

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Yours, forever and always" Tara said as tenderly as she repeated the word that had shown her devotion to Willow.

Their lips slowly crept together before locking passionately opening slightly to allow the rediscovery of the mouths by exploring tongues both wanted the kiss to last forever however eventually they were forced to pull apart breathlessly.

Willow was moving back to kiss Tara again when she saw Tara's eyes looking into the distance behind her cheeks a deep crimson "Tara what's wrong was it the kiss was it too soon oh goddess I'm so sorry."

Tara placed a hand on Willows cheek and still blushing said "It wasn't the kiss, well it sort of was its just well we would have an audience."

"What do you mean audience" Willow said having completely forgotten about the four men who were still standing in the room, turning in the direction Tara was looking she turned round and saw the hunters and a very confused looking Castiel still standing in the doorway.

"That seemed to be... intense," Castiel said.

The two lovers began to giggle before Willow spoke up "yes it was, very high on the intensity."

"Maybe we should have the pancakes before they get cold." Willow said.

Once they'd finished the pancakes Willow spoke up

"Something about this seems familiar," Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Sam, Dean, that black car outside, I've heard of them from somewhere." Willow answered her

"I think I know where," Tara began "does the name Carver Edlund sound familiar."

"The guy who wrote those Supernatural books that Dawn loves," Willow said

"Yes well I read a bit of this one Tara smiled as she picked up the book she'd read earlier.

"Wow that's one of the best books I mean that Gordon was one evil yet well written villain I was really happy when Sam cut his head off with razor wire," Willow paused before continuing "and well I felt a bit hot and bothered reading the chapters with Lenore."

Tara smirked "I bet you were hot and bothered by her. And well these are Sam and Dean we met in Red lodge Montana a few years ago."

"Red Lodge that was where the book was set," Willow began "wait the books are about you two" she said pointing to Sam and Dean, "and you're in one of them she said gaze fixed on her lover I mean wow I didn't realise the books were based on a true story and well how many people can say I'm in love with a girl who's also a character in a novel, but well err didn't the series end with Dean in Hell."

"I don't exactly know cos I've only read a bit of this one" Tara answered.

"I Held him tight and pulled him from Perdition." Castiel spoke again

Willow blinked for a second before fully taking in the meaning. "Oh well I see, that makes sense."

"Now if you want we could take you back home" Dean said cheerfully. "I mean it'll be good to get back behind the wheel again, especially just driving for the sake of driving not looking for something to hunt."

"Could you take us to Los Angeles?" Willow asked

"Los Angeles ye we can do that," Sam said "we can be there in about two days honestly it's the least we could do."

"Get in the Impala Sammy we're getting these ladies home." Dean said enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

The Impala made good time racing along the highway "Where in L.A do you want us to take you," Sam asked.

"A hotel where some of our friends live it's called the Hyperion." Willow said cheerfully.

"I've heard that name before," Sam said "let's see" he leafed through his fathers journal "here I found it says Dad had help dealing with a nest of vampires in January 2001 says he had help from a pair of vampires working at Angel investigations."

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those vamps would you," Dean interrupted.

Tara smiled sweetly before saying "y-yes that would be me.

"Sweet well that does explain how you knew us having worked with Dad" Sam said before continuing to skim the page "apparently one of Dads hunter pals got killed in L.A only there was a watch that he wanted to back apparently it was a lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon." Sam continued reading from the journal.

That's why I hoped I could prove to you two that I was peaceful because well I proved to your father I was peaceful. The cattle mutilations were to try and attract attention of anyone who might help so i could explain that we didn't kill humans.

Dean spoke up next "This may sound dumb Willow but are you some kind of witch I mean I saw you chuck a ball of light at some of those Jefferson Starships back in Monsterville and I've never seen a witch willing to help hunters before generally the ones we've met use hex bags and make deals with demons for power."

"Yes I am a witch but not evil not me no sir, no in fact I spent the last few years in a San Francisco coven learning control most defiantly no demon consorting here genuine Wicca witch rather than wicked witch Willow joked and well before that i had the best teacher a witch could ask for." She said smiling at Tara.

"Good it's just we've had run-ins with witches before of the evil type, and you just can't be too careful."

"I understand i mean the magic it can drive people a bit crazy," Willow said uncomfortably. "I mean we had a friend turn herself into a rat and get stuck like that until this really creepy magic guy decided it would be fun to make her human again only as his minion."

"Oh what happened" Sam asked

"They almost destroyed the world but at last minute Amy saw sense and turned the magic at her master causing an explosion which killed them both." Willow said remembering how in May 2002 Amy had been de-ratted by Rack,, had a major power up in the magic box, attempted to murder the scoobies there and then headed off with Rack to try and end the world by raising a demon Proserpexa.

"Oh that's bad." Sam said.

Sometime later darkness had set in as the car rolled across the California border Willow was asleep head resting on Tara's shoulder. Tara was stroking Willows head soothingly knowing from Willows sleep babbles that Willow was dreaming about frogs. Slowly waking up willow sighed "Mmmh yes Tara save me from those Evil frogs"

Two very perplexed looking faces turned to see Willow just waking up.

"So Tara was saving you from a group of evil frogs?" Sam asked confused

"Oh err I well I when I sleep sometimes I say strange things and I have a bit of a frog fear." Willow said before continuing defensively. "At least it's not as bad as having a fear of Bunnies."

Her response was greeted with laughter a knowing laugh from Tara and confused laughs from the brothers.

Eventually they pulled up at the motel the brothers rented 2 rooms while the lovers picked the gym bag Bobby had given them which contained some clothes.

Once the rooms had been rented the women said they needed rest so went up to their motel room while the brothers headed to find the local bar.

As they stood at the door Willow said "If it's too soon I could sleep on the floor" not wanting to push Tara too quickly.

"No I've missed my Willow snuggles so I'd like it if you would sleep with me tonight and every night afterwards."

"I've missed my Tara kisses and snuggles." Willow purred.

"Well my little vixen I think it's time you catch up" Tara replied as she began to tenderly kiss Willow's neck.

They seemed to glide effortlessly towards the double bed in the centre of the room. Shoes were slipped out of at the door followed quickly by two pairs of socks, Willow effortlessly pulled off the jacket she had been wearing as they sat on the bed. Tender hands unfastened the jeans and those along with their panties were quickly discarded leaving both women naked from the waist down. They began to kiss intently, tongues stoking in their mouths. Feeling the flames of passion rising Tara tenderly slid the t-shirt Willow had been wearing off of her lover while Willow unbuttoned and removed the work shirt Tara had put on that morning. Once both items of clothing were dispensed with the pair turned their attentions to the last barriers blocking them from each other..

Willow felt Tara's hands caressing her back "I've missed Tara hands Willow smiled as she wetness at her fiery centre. Once again she was reminded of how easily Tara's touch could set her body on fire. Her bra was removed effortlessly and after very little encouragement by Tara kneading first Willows left and then right breast both stood firm. slowly Tara moved her hand down from Willow's breasts trailing her index finger down Willows body, the touch was electric sending waves of pleasure through Willows the sensation growing as the finger got closer and closer to her wetness. Eventually Tara's reached her Centre and began to slowly stroke it like an expert musician knowing exactly where to touch in order to give Willow the most pleasure. She continued to stroke until she felt Willows release and her lover shake and call her name.

"Are you okay sweetie," Tara asked.

"Yes oh goddess yes" Willow moaned.

They held each other for until Willow rolled on top of Tara and whispered huskily in Tara's ear "you're going to love this,"

Willow reached her arms around Tara's back and gently undid the bra. She then began to kiss Tara's left breast enjoying Tara's moans of appreciation. Once the breast was hard she turned her attention to the right breast. As she looked over at the other breast she smiled to herself "don't think I'd forgotten about you she said as she began to kiss the right nipple until it joined the left in stiffness

Willow moved her head down from her lovers firm breasts her tongue trailing a path of pleasure along the bare skin, only stopping when she felt wet hairs on her tongue she began to lick and suck Tara's wet centre until she felt her lover close to climax . Willow moved herself up and began to rub her thigh against Tara's so that they climaxed together. As they held each over tenderly she murmured "I love you Tara."

"I love you Willow" Tara replied with equal tenderness. As they lay together, heading towards sleep. They each felt complete as if a piece of themselves which had been lost had been returned to them allowing them to become whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

In An abandoned warehouse Castiel appeared, he recognised the blonde man wearing a pair of smart trousers and a smart shirt with the top 4 buttons undone the man was standing in the shadows. He growled, "Balthazar why did you call for me."

"Castiel I like to think of you as a friend" Balthazar replied holding a box with his left hand.

"We are friends but I still want to know why I have been summoned," Castiel replied.

"I may have found a way for you to win your little war." Balthazar said smiling.

"How? " Castiel asked.

"Are you familiar with the Spear of destiny" Ba;thazar was now grinning broadly.

Castiel sighed "Of course I am."

"Good then you should also know that it holds phenomenal power quite possibly the true key to the war in heaven."

"But it was never in heaven"

"No it never was" Balthazar sighed." The Nazis tried to take it, would have helped bring about their own apocalypse, they almost managed to get hold of it but a group of treasure hunters hired by a bunch of British administrative types the Watchers council, stopped that from happening. However they vowed to keep the weapon hidden as they feared what damage it could do in the wrong hands."

"Then it is lost" Castiel retorted.

"My dear Cassie how naive are you," Balthazar laughed patting the box, "this box holds the Spear it will give you the power to defeat Raphael."

With that Balthazar handed Castiel the box and disappeared. It was made of iron and had markings on the surface, pentagrams aimed to prevent demons from gaining the spear.

He slowly opened the box, eyes dazzled by the light as he looked he saw only the spearhead remained of the weapon obviously the shaft of the spear had eroded in the years since the crucifixion. The war in heaven could be ended; he could defeat the archangel who wished to free Lucifer and Michael from the pit. He just hoped Raphael would take the bait that he had set and that they would survive long enough for him to arrive.

Willow and Tara lay snuggled in the bed, Tara was already awake. She was with the women she loved and they were quite naked. She smiled to herself the last night had been wonderful magical even. Though no actual magic was involved just the touch of her lover was divine. She placed one hand on Willow's arms which were resting on her stomach. She couldn't help but giggle when a few minutes later Willow spoke in her sleep saying "Mmmh that feels nice good kitty no nasty frogs." the giggles were enough to wake the redhead who groggily asked "Tara?" as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's me sweetie," Tara said as she kissed her lovers forehead.

"Oh good for a second I was scared that last night was...was just a dream. I mean a brilliant dream but still a dream." Willow murmured as she snuggling closer.

"It definitely wasn't a dream." Tara's lips formed a half smile as she stroked Willows hair.

"I'm glad. I mean if it was a dream, I would have woken up alone and not next to the most beautiful women in the world." Willow smiled happily.

"I know after last night I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Tara gave another of the half smiles which she knew Willow loved.

"We both are, the luckiest girls in the world I mean." Willow replied enveloping her lover in a tender embrace and brought her lips up to Tara's ear "I've missed my sex, smoochies and snuggles."

I've missed them too but well I was wondering how everyone, back at home I mean is everyone alright.

Tara took the opportunity to ask a question that had been in the back of her mind for some time, "Willow can I ask how is everyone back home."

Willow paused before deciding where to start. "Well Xander and Anya have a little baby boy called Jesse, Giles almost went back to England, only when he was at the airport Xander confronted him, listed how all the men in Buffy's life just run away and that what she really needed was someone who wouldn't run away. That finally got him to stay he's now Buffy and Faiths watcher."

"Buffy and Faith?" Tara asked a confused look crossing her face. "Wasn't Faith in prison?"

"She was until the watchers council got her released after this assassin who had attacked Buffy decided to try and kill faith in prison. The council obviously decided that she'd be safer on the outside where she'd be less of a target and well she may still be a clevegy slut bomb but they're actually happy together."

"So I guess neither of them are driving stick now," Tara joked remembering the only time she'd actually met Faith.

"Pardon?" Willow asked looking as confused as Tara had been a few moments before.

"Oh you remember when Buffy and Faith swapped bodies, that's what Faith said to me at the Bronze." Tara explained before doing an impression of Faith. "Guess red isn't driving stick anymore."

"Well yeah that's defiantly true I'm all about the girls, well not girls plural just one amazing girl who I fell in love with." Willow kissed Tara again before continuing. "Fred and Wesley are married, a few years ago they adopted Fred's nephew Lucas he kept talking about how a Sam and Dean rescued him and Fred from a ghost."

"Well those two guys sure have a knack for saving people." Tara said "I'm glad Fred and Wesley got together I mean I wasn't in L.A long but it was just plain to see that they loved each other but they were both too nervous to admit."

"Yeah Cordy told me that it took a demon attack to actually get them together, Fred was in some kind of coma, only true loves kiss could save her. Wesley apparently acted all British, well not Spike British but Giles British. One gentle kiss except Fred kissed him back. Gunn is dating this electricity girl, Gwen who Xander insists on calling Rogue."

"Why Rogue?"

"Before she got a chip in place to control it she couldn't touch anyone without killing them. She's a lot like Rogue from the X-men. Also Cordelia and the Groosulaag are still together, they came close to breaking up he was apparently all brave saying that she should be with the person she loved and expecting her to say it was Angel so he began to walk away only to be stopped when she said. 'You're the one I love silly.'

"How did Angel take the news that they were together"

Well quite badly at least until he met this werewolf called Nina. He saved her from this group who wanted to eat her; they went for Coffee and started dating. Spike's been in Hawaii chasing this Wolfram and Hart lawyer called Gavin Park; he said it would be a laugh. Lorne recently reopened Caritas and finally Dawn graduated from Stanford and is actually getting married to Conner."

"You mean Angel's son? Wasn't he in some inaccessible hell dimension?" Tara finally asked as Willow finished bringing her up to speed.

"Yeah after he came back from Quor Toth, Dawn went to visit him and managed to get him to open up and well they fell in love."

"Like father like son." Tara smiled, "but well is there a place for me. I'm just a little scared that everyone's happy and I don't want to spoil it."

"You'll fit perfectly I mean the group is like a little jigsaw that has never quite been finished because there's one piece missing. Well the missing piece has been found and now we just need to slot it into place, it's simple really, and not everyone was happy. I mean I sure wasn't, One of the few things that kept me going was knowing that even if we couldn't be together that you were okay. I wasn't just a jigsaw with one missing piece, half my pieces were lost and I was scared that they'd never be found, so please don't leave I need you to stay."

Tara smiled "I've missed your beautiful babble you always know how to make me feel special." They moved to kiss again, but were interrupted when the phone began to ring.

Willow angrily picked up the phone "Who is it."

"Hi it's Sam I'm just ringing to let you know Dean's itching to get driving again, so the sooner we set off the better."

"Listen Sam we're not ready to get up yet give us maybe two hours."

"Oh okay Dean will have time for breakfast then," Sam replied.

After hanging up the phone Willow turned to Tara and said. "Now where were we."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Two hours later willow and Tara arrived at the motel room arm in arm as they walked into the room Sam was sitting anxiously skimming through a series of books, clearly in full research mode, while Dean simply sat filling two bottles with oil before stuffing two torn up pieces of rags into the bottle. Sam looked up from the books and smiled. "So you two made it then."

"Yeah well we needed time to catch up." Willow said planting a kiss on Tara's cheek.

Dean laughed "I bet you did."

Both girls smiled and blushed before Willow eventually asked "So err were here now, when do we set off?"

"Well that's the thing, One of Cass' angel buddies dropped by a little while ago to let us know that Raphael's onto us we're going to get the last of the Ninja Angel's tonight, everything's set we just need to draw him out." Dean said laughing. "The evil angel won't know what's hit him."

"We were hoping you two could use some magic to help balance the fight in a bit," Sam asked hopefully.

"It depends what kind of magic you want I mean I don't have any actual ingredients with me I just have this," Willow said pulling a small pouch out of her pocket opening it revealed a small Doll's eye crystal

"Willow is that a doll's eye crystal?" Sam asked "I only ever heard about them in lore I didn't realize they were real."  
>"It's more than just any old Doll's eye crystal, Tara gave it to me when we first started dating," she said smiling at her lover "I kept it close to me ever since as even when we were apart it felt good knowing I had something precious that in my own silly way made it feel that whenever I cast a spell you were there with me."<p>

"It wasn't silly I mean I kept this enchanted heart stone you gave me for my birthday she said rummaging through the clothes she had last worn in the basement before pulling out a small red stone delicately connected to a piece of black chord, when I was at my worst as a vampire it was the warmth that it gave off knowing that even if we couldn't be together we were still in love," Tara finished before the pair joined in a warm loving embrace.

"We need a spell to maybe stop the mooks from moving, even the odds of the fight."

I think I might know the perfect spell," Willow said, "I used it a few years ago against this psycho hell god; it holds the target in place, last time the magic was fuelled by anger this time it will be love powering the spell," she finished before quickly writing the words of the spell onto a sheet of paper.

"That sound good, you hit them with that and we'll Molotov them," he said holding up the two bottles of oil that he had been filling. "Hit them with one of these and they're out of the picture."

They began to walk rapidly to where the Impala was parked as the clear sky became filled with dark clouds, signalling the arrival of a tall black woman with black hair and two bald men all wearing smart business suits. The woman's voice boomed, "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Yeah well here we are then," Dean said. "Just gotta know though how'd you find us."

"When Castiel made the vampire human we began tracking you using her. You see while you two may be marked to stop us tracking you they are not," The Woman who Willow and Tara guessed was Raphael said firmly. "Take them."

The two men began to walk forward with daggers drawn, they continued to advance menacingly. However before they could get too close Willow and Tara spoke the words of the spell which Willow had written down "Hera, Kronos, Tonic, Air like nectar, thick as onyx Cassiel by your second star...Hold mine victim as in tar." The air shimmered around the two men who were held in place by magic, Dean and Sam quickly threw a Molotov cocktail engulfing each man in fire, they let out a short scream before disappearing.

The woman meanwhile continued to walk forwards. She pointed her hands towards Tara "I hope you enjoyed your short return to life." Electricity appeared around her hands before it shot towards Tara; Willow saw the electricity arcing towards her girlfriend 'I can't lose her, not now, not again.' She jumped in front of Tara holding her left hand up palm facing forwards focussing her mind on protecting the woman she loved, she created a rippling gold barrier in front of her it stopped the Angel's attack but the shock knocked Willow off balance Tara quickly catching her as she fell. "You saved me," Tara said.  
>"Of course I did, I couldn't lose you not again."<p>

How very brave of you she smiled wickedly unfortunately Castiel isn't here to help any of you." She said taking a step forwards. Before finding her path blocked by a wall of flames which formed into a circle around her. "I will not let you hurt the humans" Castiel spoke.

The four standing outside the circle grouped together "What happens now," Willow asked.  
>"Now either Castiel kills Raphael or Raphael sets off the apocalypse." Dean said nervously.<p>

Inside the fire the two angels faced each other "Raphael. This ends tonight," Castiel growled. Raphael pulled a long silver dagger out of the right sleeve of her business suit. "Indeed it will."  
>"I have the weapon which will end the war" Castiel said as he held the spearhead in one hand and a golden pole which as he brought together fused to create a full spear.<p>

Raphael attacked Castiel with an arcing swing which Castiel blocked with the spear, before spinning the spear around to thrust at Raphael's chest which Raphael sidestepped easily. He attempted two more thrusts which Raphael again avoided. Using his weapon as a quarter stave he swung it one final time. This time Raphael grabbed the shaft of the spear and threw it onto the floor "Even with the spear that injured the saviour you are weak, I do not need this to defeat you," Raphael said looking at the dagger and elegantly returning it to the sleeve she had sheathed it in. She caught Castiel's jaw with a strong left hook before following it up quickly with a series of jabs forcing the beaten angel back towards the edge of the ring, before knocking him down to the floor with a punch to the gut. "I ask you one final time submit yourself to me and I will spare your lives I will even spare your favourite of the brothers, as we have the young Adam for Michael all we need is Sam. Plus I will spare both of the lovers as well."

"I will never submit to you," Castiel groaned spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor.  
>"Then you will die," Raphael snarled grabbing Castiel's neck and lifting him up off the ground.<p>

The four outside the circle watched the fight unable to do anything When Tara looked at Willow her mind having linked a number of things together Castiel had appeared rapidly after the spell to bind the minions in place what if the Cassiel the spell had called upon was the same person that was fighting to avert an apocalypse which she had been told last year by a demon who had tried to persuade the nest to join the armies of hell that it was supposed to be biblical. She had only ever met the demons once when a pair burst into the nest she had exorcised them herself and started placing extra warding spells around the nest. "Willow I have an idea what if we offer our magic to boost Castiel's strength.

Follow this chant Tara said quietly beginning a chant similar to one she practiced as a young teenager to call on Hectate for power she had changed several words to fit the context but overall the spell remained the same, "Cassiel I offer my power to aid you in your darkest hour." The pair joined hands and began to chant in unison, feeling weaker as they sent their magic to strengthen the weakened angel.

Castiel felt a surge of power rush into him he brought his head up slowly before saying, "you underestimate humanity brother," He raised his right arm causing the spear to shoot to his hand. "Look at what pure love can accomplish," Raphael's eyes went wide in shock as Castiel's eyes went completely gold before he impaled the archangel with the spear. Raphael let out a scream of agony before an intensely bright light blinded the group, when they could see again they saw that Raphael lay dead on the pavement arms outstretched, with a pair of wings burnt into the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Castiel made a small motion with his hands causing the flames which had surrounded him and his dead opponent to disappear. He slowly walked towards the group before kneeling with the spear held upright "I thank you, all of you for I knew I could not defeat Raphael alone.

"Does that mean the civil war of yours is over then?" Sam Asked.

Yes, most of Raphael's followers had abandoned him; this was his final attempt to save himself."

"So the secrecy this last year was because you were searching for that Dean asked uncertainly.

Castiel looked up and nodded, "Yes It was necessary in order to achieve victory, however if you had not asked me to help with the hunt for Eve the war may well have been lost," he said turning towards Willow and Tara, "I knew from last year that love has the ability to defeat even Lucifer himself and the love of soul mates is just as powerful. I will meet you in Los Angeles once I ensure heaven is at peace." He said before teleporting away.

"Are all Angels like that? Pop in help out and then leave." Willow asked after Castiel had gone.

"Generally, although some are like Raphael are more like corporate executives, others are just interested in having fun and some like Cas genuinely want to help the world."

"I see, I'm glad he picked us to help him."

"Hopefully the rest of the journey should be safer than the first part," Sam remarked cheerily as they walked to the car.

After the car had been driving a while Sam saw in the rear-view mirror that Willow was asleep her head resting on Tara's shoulder. He turned and asked something that had been on his mind for some time. "When you had me prisoner that night in Red Lodge you said about knowing that Vampires weren't the top of the food chain most vampires don't exactly notice that, how did you actually get to be in charge of the nest."

"It's a long story but it all started on Halloween 2001."

Willow and Tara had been arguing about magic after Willow had wanted to get rid of anyone who wasn't a fifteen year old in order to find Dawn. When they had been going to bed Willow had tried to simply say sorry but Tara was still angry had said. "Willow, I just want to know, why you're using dangerous magic."

"You really want to know do you, why so you can yell at me some more, because if that's why then maybe I should just save time and go sleep downstairs." Willow began to head towards the door angrily when Tara caught her arm with her hand.

"No I want to know so that w-we can work through this together, please talk to me Willow."

"I've been using the magic because I'm scared okay, scared that without it you'll see me as what I really am, the pathetic little loser who everyone has always picked on, No one looked at me twice before I started using it then I met you and fell in love, so I'm scared that you won't want me without the magic."

Tara slowly put her hand to Willows cheek the anger which she felt when facing Willow's apparent disregard for magic swept away by the fear in her girlfriends voice at the prospect of Tara no longer loving her, "Of course I'd still want you without the magic because It wasn't the magic that I fell in love with okay, it was you, your beauty your heart your smile your voice absolutely everything about you." She said as tears began to stream down her face.

"You really mean it," Willow asked her voice quivering as the dam which she had built in her mind broke as the emotions she had kept locked away in the months following Buffy's death poured out of her in an ocean of tears.

"Of course I mean it you mean the world to me

That night they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms feeling safer than either had been in months.

Over the next few weeks they dealt with a musical demon who was summoned to town. During the final confrontation Buffy had revealed she had been in heaven rather than hell, Willow had shut herself in her room angry at herself for the damage she had done with the magic. But also fearful of what the others would say to her. Tara had followed her up the stairs and sat on the bed holding her lover who curled up next to her. Early the next morning Willow had opened her eyes to see Tara still lying next to her, she realised she must have fallen asleep on Tara's shoulder.

"Why did you stay," she asked nervously

"I stayed because I love you, I know what it's like being scared and using magic to try and make things better." She paused, "I also know that you didn't abandon me then and I'm not going to just abandon you now."

"How do you always know the right words to make me feel special," Willow asked.

"Remember what I sang yesterday I'm under your spell."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Willow and Buffy were chasing after Tara neither of them understood why she had run off they'd seen the blood on her lips but she hadn't been bitten so she should have been fine or at least they hoped she was fine. The vampires they had fought didn't have the full demonic faces and they had a full mouth of fangs instead of the usual two, so maybe these ones were different.

It had all started as an ordinary evening patrol Giles had offered to do some research with Dawn and Janice who after the incident on Halloween had started coming with Dawn to some of the Scooby meetings meaning Dawn had someone her own age who knew some of Sunnydale's secrets. Buffy had asked Willow and Tara to come with her on the patrol in order to show them how well she had been doing especially as she had a day job which she enjoyed teaching a kickboxing class at the Sunnydale gym.

Sunnydale's nightlife had been surprisingly quiet for a while, because of this Xander and Anya decided to have their wedding just after Christmas. They had a small ceremony as they agreed that a large wedding would probably cause some huge fight probably instigated by Xander's father. The only problem which had arisen had been Buffy attempting to slay her dress while trying to avoid having to wear it. Meaning now they were happily off on their honeymoon.

As they were turning to head home a group of six vampires had attacked them. Buffy had found that although most of the usual rules for slaying didn't seem to apply to them one of them did aim for the head. Magic also seemed to be effective, however as the fight had drawn on Buffy had become separated from the others meaning she couldn't stop the vampires who attacked the witches one of them Pushed Willow up against a headstone Tara used magic to push the vamp off her only for a second vampire to pounce on her.

"I don't understand why she ran." Willow asked as they reached the footpath and no longer had footprints to follow.

Buffy tried to keep Willow calm by saying, "I'm not sure Will but we'll find her maybe you could do a spell maybe the tinker bell one"

"You're a genius it's times like these when magic is needed,"

Willow sat down on the grass crossed her legs and closed her eyes and cast the locator spell. The pair of them followed the hovering golden ball of light until they reached Spikes crypt.

Buffy knocked on the door and waited for Spike to answer.

Spike opened the door and tried his best to act normally "Red, Slayer what brings you here, come to hang out with your old buddy Spike."

Buffy grabbed him by his shirt and snarled, "I think you know why we're here Spike we know Tara's inside,"

"Easy slayer you two you better come in" Spike said as he managed to pull himself free.

As they walked inside the crypt they saw Tara curled up in the corner of the crypt with Spikes coat wrapped around her. Willow stepped towards her but Spike blocked her path saying "Sorry Red you can't go any further."

Why she's okay isn't she

When Buffy saw Spikes worried looks  
>Spike explain<p>

You'd better sit down

_Spike was heading back from Willies after having a few drinks with Clem when he saw Tara running towards him as she got nearer he blocked her path forcing her to stop "Glinda what's wrong, who's chasing you, where's Red and Buffy," He asked trying to figure out just what was going on tonight_

_"Somewhere in the graveyard, I think I lost them, it's the blood, you need, need to help Me." Tara blurted out her voice full of panic._

_Spike put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Glinda I'm sure they're alright right now you're the one I'm worried about," Tara nodded in agreement before Spike continued "Come on my crypts just over here it's been a safe place for a while normally I'd ask for a small fee but I like you so I'll just do it out the evilness of my heart," he grinned as he helped her into the crypt giving her his coat as he saw that shock was beginning to set in. He decided to find out just what had happened to have the witch running through the graveyard on her own so he asked, "What happened outside?" _

_Tara took a few calming breaths before forcing herself to speak "we were patrolling, and there," she paused for a moment, "there were some vampires."_

_"Sounds quite normal for Sunnydale." Spike said jovially._

_Tara was shaking quite badly but eventually she managed to say, "these ones weren't normal, stakes didn't work on them, one of them had Willow by the throat, I pushed him off her but another one grabbed me, she, she m-made me d-drink, she made me drink."_

_Spike had a very bad feeling about what had happened an idea he hoped was wrong. "This is important what did the vampire make you drink."_

_"It, it was her blood she made me drink, her blood then I felt cold all I could think about was blood and I ran."_

_Spike poured a glass of blood before continuing, "Tara I want you to drink this."_

_""It's blood isn't it?" She replied nervously._

_"Yes, I'm sorry you need to drink it now. You're body is dying, your magic may have given you more time but not very long, It's your choice drink the blood and survive or don't stay in between the transformation and you will die."_

_Tara held the mug of blood in her hands as she brought the mug closer she felt a pain in her gums and though she hated herself for it the blood tasted delicious._

"So she's a vampire now," Willow asked her eyes focussed on her sleeping undead girlfriend.

"Yes but she still has a soul, you see It's the type of vampire that attacked tonight they keep their souls when they are turned the bloodlust is like a hunger they need to feed otherwise they become more like zombies than humans whereas us regular vamps can last months without killing and be pretty much fine."

"How do you know this Spike," Buffy asked wondering where Spike had picked up the information from.

"After I broke up with Dru I ran into a couple of them who'd set up in South America, had a couple of pints of blood with them they were good people. If we're going to help Tara the best place for her would be L.A as Peaches is knows more about choosing not hurt people rather than being forced not to hurt people."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Angel had prepared a room in the hotel ready for Tara's arrival Buffy having called ahead and explained the situation, even now when he had baby Conner to look after he still had to help the helpless and Buffy was still an important part of his life. If need be he would ask that once Tara was ready she stay and work in the field, in order to help raise the extra money he would need for Conner.

Spike had parked the Desoto in the alleyway behind the hotel before walking inside. Tara remembered the last time she had been in the hotel. It had been shortly after Buffy had died, they had gone to L.A together to tell Angel. Afterwards they had stayed overnight as the ordeal was so exhausting neither had the energy to drive back to Sunnydale, especially as Tara had only been sane for a few hours Willow had said she needed to do this now while she still had the adrenaline from the battle with Glory, she had planned on going alone but Tara had come with her to provide emotional support. The next day they had driven back to Sunnydale, they had organised an evening funeral so that had everyone would be able to attend. Riley had come back to say goodbye, Jonathon had come to pay his respects to the woman he'd loved. Anne a woman who ran a homeless shelter in L.A. had come as well she had been worried when she had seen Spike because she was scared that he'd try to bite her again. Even one of Buffy's boyfriends from back in Hemery a boy called Pike had come. Each of them had said that it was because of Buffy that they were alive. Willow had later explained that it was because of the funeral that she had started looking into bringing Buffy back as Angel, Anne and Cordelia had spoken to her about hell dimensions.

This time though Angel was waiting for them not the other way around. The vampire walked towards her and said "I'm sorry Tara I know how difficult it is to leave someone you love.

She simply remained silent she felt as though her entire life had fallen apart in a matter of hours, but she knew she had to be strong, strong like an Amazon so she followed Angel up the stairs to the room he had prepared for her. It was it it was a small room which was undecorated except for a single bed, it had been repaired in the last few months as the last time she had been here it had been wrecked.

She sat down on the bed while Angel explained how the training would work, using Tai chi in order to relax the mind and reduce the bloodlust once that had had been done he would teach her calming techniques so that if there was blood spilled nearby she would be able to avoid giving in to the hunger.

Willow was sat in the room she had shared with Tara in the Summers house. Giles had gone to contact a couple of people he said might know more about the vampires, Dawn was boiling the kettle in the kitchen for drinks while Buffy was sat next to Willow on the bed. She remembered how after coming back from heaven when the scoobies had tried to talk to her she had shut them out for weeks. One of the things which had brought her out of the depression had been the others spending time with her made her feel human again. Now though she needed to help her best friend. Eventually when the redhead noticed her presence on the bed beside her she said "I know what you're going through and I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me,"

Tears were forming in Willow's eyes and her voice was weak as she said, "I just wish this was all just some awful dream that I could just go back in time stop last night from happening but I can't I lost her Buffy, I really lost her,"

Buffy held Willows hands in her own and said "Willow I'm sorry."

Willow turned to face her and managed to say "You don't have anything to be sorry about Buffy it wasn't your fault,"

"It sort of was, if I hadn't been so detached these last few months none of this would have happened, I wouldn't have needed to show you how I was doing so yeah I am a little to blame"

Willow turned to her a weak version of her trademark resolve face slipping into place, "No you're not it was the vampires fault and that's that."

"Okay Will Tara's in good hands Angel will help her through this and then you two will be able to get together you love each other and just because things get in the way that's not going to change." Buffy gave her best friend a comforting hug which was returned by the redhead who cried softly into Buffy's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<br>Note- Jeffrey Dean Morgan appeared in an episode of Angel which will be the basis of this chapter enjoy.

John Winchester had shaved off his beard and was wearing a business suit he needed to look smart to look the part of an FBI agent, he had found another lead on the creature. A Californian hunter called Jack had said that a group of vampires had some information on what the creature actually was, the pair of them had gone into the nest but Jack had been killed. As there were no other hunters whom he was on good terms with in L.A he had found a flier for Angel investigations, he would be FBI agent Steven Walsh, Dean would be happy with the choice of name he always was a fan of Kansas especially carry on wayward son. He had called and arranged to meet Mr Angel after sunset.

He parked his pickup truck in the car park where he had arranged to meet, he waited until he saw a black convertible pull up and two people got out of the car, one was a man in a black knee length trench coat and a woman wearing a grey shirt and a black jacket. They began to walk towards him. He stepped forward to meet them. "Mr Angel?"

Angel paused for a moment and said "Just Angel."

John looked at Tara and asked "And who is this?"

"My..." Angel paused for a moment uncertain what to say before Tara quickly answered by saying.

"His Protégée Lenore" she said with a half smile.

"Okay then" he nodded "I'm Agent Walsh. Thanks for coming to meet me."

"No problem. I was wondering why you wanted to meet." Angel said.

John began to explain the situation to the pair, "Well the reason is because there is a gang Eighty third and Vermont it used to be low income housing now all the windows are boarded up, no electricity sewer access. They like it dark."

Tara looked at him and said "Vampires."

"Yes," he looked at them cautiously "do you two have much experience dealing with vampires?"

"You could say that," Angel said.

"Well not like these they want money,"

Angel looked at him sceptically and asked questioningly "money?"

"Yeah, I know. Whoever heard of a vampire out to make a buck, right?"

Angel let out a half-hearted laugh before Tara said "of course they're not usually interested in money," She said giving Angel a look

"Anyway, me and a rookie were sent in to deal with them after we got reports about what was going on, they were stopping business from running, wanting protection money paying, supplying a drug called Orpheus, when we investigated we found they had connections to a law firm."

"Wolfram and Hart," Angel said as they were always involved with most of the vampires and demons within the city.

"Yes when we went in to take out the nest we got overpowered and they got jack the kid was so eager all about fighting the good fight and those bastards killed him, I can't take them on alone so I needed help." John finished explaining.

"Don't worry we'll help you," Tara said before Angel could say anything, she had noticed along with Cordelia that Angel had become focussed more on earning money instead of helping people, that had been the reason she had gone with him as Cordy and Lorne were looking after Conner, and Fred Wesley and Gunn were already out on cases, and Spike had left a few weeks after they'd arrived after hearing Drusilla had been causing trouble in Las Vegas.

She had been happy to help especially when Angel said he believed she had enough control to leave the hotel and go on a case with him.

"We will?" Angel asked sceptically.

"Yes Angel we will," she said turning to face him.

"But you'll at least pay us," Angel asked.

"I might be able to." John said nervously.

"Don't worry we're about helping people the money doesn't matter," Tara said as they turned and went to Angel's car, once they were driving, Angel said

"So Lenore Did you come up with it before or just spur of the moment,"

"I had an idea before I'd noticed a lot of vampires including you have well vampire names so I thought as I'm a vampire now the name just seemed to fit."

"I see well I like it, although I don't think agent Steven Walsh is who he says he, the pickup seems a bit un official for FBI and he seems to know alot about vampires, when we stop I'll have a word with him."

When they arrived at the building where the vampires were John walked down to his pickup it was a good car he'd given Dean the impala a few years before and opened up his weapon locker he picked out a machete which he put in his coat along with a hip flask filled with holy water. He didn't see Angel as he approached and grabbed him by the neck.

"Who exactly are you because you're not FBI," Angel said loosening his grip on the man's neck slightly

"I'm a hunter, John Winchester and I know what you two are as well vampires."

"Then why exactly do you want our help to take out this nest." Tara asked worried about the mans safety. Angel let go off John's neck and let him speak.

"23 years ago a creature killed my wife I brought up my two sons Dean and Sam on the road, I've been hunting the thing since then helping people around the country I had a lead that the vampires had a connection to my hunt and well your flier said you were would take cases of any size."

"Well I know a thing or two about having people wanting to hurt my kids Angel said looking down for a moment let's deal with them." Angel said looking over the wide variety of weapons in the car.

The three of them entered the building with Angel kicking in the door and quickly dusting two before chasing after a third. John shot his crossbow turning another vamp to dust before going after the vampire who he recognised as having killed Jack the vamp gained the upper hand and was stood over him triumphantly, cutting his arm with claw like nails, Fortunately he still had his machete and was quite surprised by the ease of which the vampires head was severed leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

Tara was fighting a vampire as well who had his game face on "you are a disgrace to your kind I will kill you myself," He yelled as he smashed a flimsy chair over head breaking it apart and knocking her to the floor.

"Something you might want to think about that chair leg's wood and I'm a Wicca," she used a pun which she hoped Buffy and Willow would have been proud of as the chair leg hovered in the air impaling the vampire through the heart.

When she got to her feet she could smell the blood pouring from a wound from John's arm and she took two paces back.

"You're bleeding,"

"I wondered when you'd notice, "He stood tensely with a machete in his hand as he wiped dust from the blade and held it ready clearly expecting her to lunge at him for blood.

"I'm not going to drink; I only drink animal blood."

"Oh well good and why is that exactly."

"When I was alive I knew the slayer, and well having to drink blood is disgusting enough and I don't want to kill people to survive, so I drink animal blood instead."

"I see I doubt Dean would be as accepting of this but Sam probably would and well I've heard about slayers before."

John put a bandage on his arm and then began searching through a pile of jewellery until he found a sheath of paper with a list of names each of them with a different date marked by them and a symbol drawn on the back piece of paper it was a diamond with a horizontal line running through the centre of the shape with four other lines shooting diagonally outwards two from each point horizontal line met the diamond and another two as the line moved past it, "do you recognise this," he asked as handed the drawing to Tara.

"it looks like it would might be used for some kind of summoning spell, only it's missing a circle, you cast that spell like that whatever your summoning is free to escape add in the circle and it's trapped hopefully."

"I see I think it may be the way to summon the thing that killed my wife, thank you this should help finding it whatever it is,"

When Angel came back they walked back to the truck and he put the sheath of papers into the truck in order to write them up into the journal when he got back to his motel and planned on going to Bobby's where he had arranged to meet back up with Dean who had been hot on the tail of some kind of cult in Florida.

"It's been a pleasure working with you two this evening." he handed them a photo of Sam and Dean and wrote a phone number on the back of the photo, "if either of you two ever need help ring this number or if you don't get an answer do something weird that gets a report cattle mutilations are generally best, and like I said out of either of my sons Sam is the one who'd listen to reason and would help you, Dean would probably but would take more convincing for him there's a clear line between human and non human but I can see that if lines exist they are very blurry." with that he gave them both a handshake walked to the pickup and drove away.

As they stood in the darkness Angel realised he had a voicemail on his phone and that they needed to go to help the others with the Nehdrah demons who were interested in Fred apparently something had happened on the houseboat.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<br>Note- Jeffrey Dean Morgan appeared in an episode of Angel which will be the basis of this chapter enjoy.

The impala had parked at a roadside diner where the four travellers were sat with Tara finishing off her story

"It was a few weeks later when Angel's son was kidnapped by, as crazy as it sounds. A time travelling vampire hunter."

"Actually that doesn't sound crazy," Dean grinned "we've done the back to the future gig about five times, hell last week we went back to the old west"

"Really?" Tara and Willow said in unison.

"Yeah that's where we got the phoenix ashes I even got a shootout at high noon, we were Marshall Clint Eastwood and Walker texas park ranger

"Seriously, those were the names?" Willow asked

"seriously, anyway you were saying Angel's son was taken."

"Okay so he'd been taken to a hell dimension which trying to access from our reality could rip open the fabric of the universe. When I refused to cast the spell he pretty much said, "If you're not willing to help then just leave," I began to wander America aimlessly until I ran into the vampires. What I didn't know was that Gordon had become fixated with finding me after the attack on the hotel when they took Conner I was the vamp who got away. I was his obsession.

"Again we had the same thing happen he thought I was the antichrist who would lead the armies of hell and wanted to stop me." Sam replied.

"He and three other hunters raided the original nest killing most of the vampires, I managed to gather some of the survivors and we began heading west until we reached Red Lodge. Afterwards we relocated again safely until last year when first the Alpha vampire attempted to make us join his army and then Eve began tempting us with her mind.

Willow hugged her tight and said, "you went through a lot but its okay, your back we're together again," as she moved in and kissed her she whispered "always."

"Always," Tara replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way. <p>

"What I still want to know," Dean asked "is how exactly you were able to find Eve and why you went alone."

"I didn't actually know Eve was in that town but there had been weird things happening around the area and the seers of the coven noticed a small blank spot where a sort of mist was stopping them from looking. It was the same mist which had popped up several times across the country before one of her attacks so the coven sent in me their roving witch girl to check it out."

"I went to join the witches after a warlock attempted to destroy the world using magic. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me. So I asked Giles if he knew any groups who would be willing to train me. He knew of a group who were in California I stayed with them in San Francisco until last December when a group of demons led by a skanky demon called Meg attacked Sunnydale. She was all "join me in opening the gates of hell and Lucifer will reward us" she tried to open the hellmouth in early and had it open for a very short time but the daughters of Gaea helped close it and lock it using a heptagram.

"What's a Heptagram," Dean asked.

"It's a name for a devils trap, from the Lesser key of Solomon like Samuel Colt and his devils gate" Sam explained.

"Oh I see," Dean nodded.

Willow continued, "anyway when Eve rose we were always one step behind until she stopped in Grants pass that's when I went in to confirm whether Eve was there. The group cast a spell to teleport me to just outside of town, walking through the town, I was a bit worried because everyone seemed normal but hello grew up on hellmouth here, when I heard you fighting Eve's people people in the police station obviously I didn't know that then and I wanted to find out what was going on.

Willow charged into the police station after hearing screams coming from inside ready to take on whatever bad guys were inside however her confidence was shattered when the Winchesters and Bobby had their shotguns aiming at her "why did you kill the police, are you working for Eve," she asked quickly as she began to think of any spells that might help

"No we're here to kill her," Sam said as he lowered his gun. "these cops, they're the ones working for her, she's experimenting on the people here to make what are they called Dean?"

"Jefferson Starships, Sammy, Jefferson Starships."

"What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help stop her,"

"Then I guess we've got a common goal, do you have any weapons?" Dean asked.

"I've got this," she pulled an athame from her Jacket pocket and held it up."

"Guess you're going to go medieval on their asses," Dean chuckled to himself, as he stepped forward Willow saw two frightened looking boys standing behind the hunters any questions were left for later when Dean said, "lets get these boys back home."

"Wait Dean" Castiel said nervously "I fear they have been infected by Eve please let me save them,"

"As long as saving means they're going to be alive not just killed needlessly then go ahead."

Castiel slowly placed his hand on both boys shoulders and a bright white aura light formed around each of them they both looked around nervously "Miss where are we," They asked Willow.

"You're going to be safe, some nasty people took you and now we're here to get you back to your family." Willow said kneeling down to the boys height, "these two nice men are going to get you home,"

As Sam and Dean left Castiel went into the other room to clean the blood off his coat from one of the dead creatures. While Willow sat with the bearded hunter who said "names Bobby sorry about the misunderstanding we thought you were one of Eve's creatures"

"I'm Willow and its okay nobody got hurt."

"A few years ago I'm not so sure it would have gone as well the two idjits were more shoot first ask questions later."

"I see"

"Sam and Dean will probably be a few hours. And Cas is off talking with some of his Angel pals about Eve so we've got some time."

After hearing some of the things that had happened in the last year to the hunters Willow felt herself falling asleep just before Bobby got to telling her about the vampire who was currently in his house. When she opened her eyes she was standing in a field in front of a tree with two figures sitting underneath it peacefully. She saw one of the figures stand up and begin to move towards her nervously. She recognised the blonde hair and sapphire eyes It was Tara.

As Tara got closer She heard her say her name.

"It's me sweetie" Willow replied tenderly.

The pair wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace heads resting on the others shoulder.

"I love you willow, but this is a dream I know it is if I had a choice it would never end but I'm going to wake up and lose you all over again." Tara said as tears formed in her eyes.

Willow leant in and whispered softly in her ear "No you won't lose me,"

"How do you know?" Tara asked her voice filled with hope.

"We always find each other" Willow answered before adding "always. "

When she woke up she saw the group was getting ready to move out, "Eve is in the diner, which is where were going." Bobby explained. When they reached the diner they stopped. "Okay what's the plan," Bobby asked

"We've got Phoenix ash it's what were going to use to take her down," Dean answered and. Me and Sam will go in."

Willow stopped him"No I'm coming with you I can handle myself in a fight,"

"Fine take one of these but if we don't get a shot off, you two better." Dean responded and gave Willow a shotgun shell filled with ash.

That's the plan?" the older hunter said unconvinced.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Dean said as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and the three of them headed into the diner and sat down at a table Sam took his phone out of his pocket and began to look at the people using the camera "Crap. Crap, crap."

"Starships?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sam replied.  
>"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" Willow asked nervously<p>

"Us three," Sam answered.

Dean stood up saying "We're going to need more firepower"

Unfortunately two waitresses walked up to the table carrying three plates of food "three specials, right?" one of the waitresses said as they placed the plates on the table.

"No, that's not for us. We were just leaving." Willow said quickly.

"Now that would be rude, Willow."

"How do you know my name," Willow asked.

"A mother should always know those who love one of their children even if it is a child who has been nothing but a failure avoiding her calling even when her brothers and sisters indulge in the feast of blood."  
>Willow's face flushed white<p>

"I'm talking of course about your precious little vampire lover I know it's because of her that your little hunter friends are here, So any last words."

"Your going to pay" Willow moved her hands which were filled with ashes and cried out "flames of the phoenix rise once more from these ashes take flight and soar," a bird made of pure fire formed behind her before flying straight into the mother of all engulfing her in flames as she died the patrons in the diner collapsed.

"wow you toasted her,"

"I didn't that was the phoenix I simply unleashed it with magic."

"Wow remind me never to piss you off" Dean said just as Bobby and Castiel walked into the diner both shocked by the sight of the charred body of the waitress and the collapsed people around the diner. "If what Eve said is true I think we've got something very good to show you back at Bobby's. Cas would you do the honours." Castiel put both of hands out and the group each placed on hand on top of each. They disappeared for a moment before reappearing outside Bobby Singer's house.

"and that's how we took down Eve," Willow smiled

"About the dream that you had, I had the same one,"

"I'm glad this shared dream didn't have Freddy Kreuger Slayer making an appearance and no cheeseman either," Willow grinned.

Sam gave Dean a confused look but Dean was quite happily eating his bacon sandwich and wasn't paying attention to anything but the food.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

The impala had crossed into California a few hours before. Dean kept driving until just before sunset when they decided to stop by the road next to a small row of trees. They formed a protective circle wide around the car with Dean saying "better to be safe than sorry especially at night."

Sam and Dean were sat on the front of the car having one of their many regular heart to heart talks which often followed a successful hunt. "This past year's just been really weird." Dean said ducking his head slightly as he spoke.

"You're right it has been rough all a lot of the things that happened still don't really make sense and I don't remember half of it, but we made it through alive."

"I know and honestly it's nice to see those two happy together, it really makes it all worth it seeing people actually happy for a change, for once we really helped people rather than just picking up the pieces, we reunited lovers

there's something really sweet about that."

At the same time Tara and Willow were lying on the grass next to each other pointing at the stars. "Over there you can see the big pineapple," Tara said as she pointed at a selection of stars.

"These Taranian astronomy lessons one of the many things I've missed," Willow said as a wide smile crossed her face.

Tara rolled onto her side to look at her grinning lover and said "we'll be able to have all the lessons you want."

"I know," Willow said as she shifted to face Tara "after all we've been through I'm glad we finally have each other again." Willow poked the tip of her tongue slightly out between her lips and slowly brought it to meet Tara's lips the blande happily let the tongue into her mouth before their tongues began wrestling for dominance in their intelocked mouths, until finally they had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen.

"That's another thing I've missed. Tara smoochies, I've only had vicarious smoochies,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, I did have a couple of dates, but that's all they were, just dates they never went anywhere and honestly I was alright with that, because I'd met my soul mate, which is more than many people get in their entire lives."

"We have each other again everything's going to work out okay," Tara moved her left arm round Willow's chest and stroked her back gently.

"How do you know?"

"Because we deserve it," Tara said as she pulled Willow closer to her and kissed her lovers lips.

"Mmmh," Willow sighed as their lips parted, "I'm glad you're still a vixen."

"I'm not just any vixen I'm your vixen."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way.<p>

Willow was woken up by the birds chirping in the early morning sun, she sat and watched the soft rise and fall of Tara's chest as she lay sleeping next to her. They'd both been through so much, her learning about the rules of magic that it was not something to be taken lightly a delicate rather than an experimental science and Tara dealing with becoming a vampire. However fate and an Angel had brought them back together, had given them a second chance she was not going to waste it, she smiled happily as Tara began to stir next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head," Willow said as she gently kissed Tara's forehead.

"Mmmh morning sweetie," Tara murmured in reply

"sleep well," Willow softly asked.

"Of course, waking up next to you is way everyday should start."

"I couldn't agree more," Willow said as she leaned in and softly kissed Tara on the lips.

Several hours later when they well into the final leg of the journey Willow asked about the brothers past. "You know our story but we don't really know yours."

"After our mom died we grew up on the road, hunting supernatural creatures, like vampires, ghosts, shape shifters and other wacky stuff, although recently we've been hunting a lot more demons, mainly because Azazel the demon who killed mom had a plan to unleash the apocalypse." Dean shook his head before he continued their story.

"He wanted to use us as his pawns. First he needed someone to open the devils gate in Wyoming to jailbreak Lilith, the first human transformed into a demon by Lucifer. She needed to be killed to release Lucifer as she was the last of the 66 seals. When Lucifer did get free we found out we were the vessels for heaven and hells big guns Michael and Lucifer. In the end our half brother was brought back from the dead to be Michael's vessel. It ended with Sammy sacrificing himself to lock them back up." He looked over at Sam and after a nod from his brother began to finish the story.

"Only this sneaky little demon called Crowley brought him back without a soul so that he could hunt down the alpha creatures, this led to a group of lame ass dragons summoning Eve. After that we had two alternate reality adventures one where the titanic never sank and one of the fates Atropos was going final destination on people, and another where our lives were a TV show, then to round it all off we went back to 1861 to meet Samuel Colt and get that Phoenix ash."

"Wow sounds like you two have been through a lot,"

"Yeah we have,"

"I'm glad you weren't in Sunnydale on Halloween 1997," Willow spoke nervously.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"A spell made a lot of people become their costumes I died that night and was a ghost, add to that the kids who'd dressed up as zombies or demons or even vampires and Sunnydale got very dangerous for that night."

"Oh I see, that's one more reason to hate Halloween," Sam sighed sighing heavily.

"That means everyone in this car has died and come back to life at least once, you see we've both died quite a few times in the last few years as well." Dean sighed.

"Yes I guess it does Willow and Tara said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way<p>

They raced along the California roads the music from Dean's cassette's roaring from the cars speakers. When Dean informed them the next song was 'Raining blood' by slayer Willow let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny," Dean asked.

"Oh it's just well when I hear the word slayer, I always think of Buffy and Faith the vampire slayers, I can just see a vamp doing this," she raised both her hands in the sign of the horns and yelled "Slayer!"

The car was filled with laughter at the idea while laughing Tara managed to say "they'd probably say that's me who are you before staking them."

"They sound fun," Dean grinned "I remember once hunting a vamp and before the kill growling "Eat it Twilight."

"Or Cass taking out Arch Angel Michael and saying," 'Hey Assbutt,'" Sam replied.

"Well it got his attention so I guess it worked." Dean said through the laughter. The four of them continued laughing and talking about the different quips which had been used over the years, with Willow recalling Tara standing over a dead demon biker axe in hand saying "Nobody messes with my girl."

-

The car arrived outside the Hyperion just before sunset and the group began to head inside "You two wait a minute or two then follow us in, it'll give more effect to the entrance I mean gone nine years and then reunited again it's kind of a big deal." Dean said as they stood outside the hotel.

"Angel investigations we help the helpless," a happy female voice spoke as Sam and Dean walked through the door.

"Hi we're Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Wow your real I've read all your books just wow and I'm sorry I must be coming off as a crazy fan," The young brunette squealed excitedly.

"Not really we've met crazier," they said.

"I'm Dawn by the way, what brings you to Angel investigations?"

"Well we met some people on the road and we gave them a ride here," Sam said cheerfully.

"Who?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Us," Tara said as the two witches walked into the hotel.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you two oh my god I love you I can't believe you're back!" She barrelled into the two witches rapping her arms around the pair as the three of them fell onto the floor of foyer laughing at the eagerness of the young brunette.

"It's good to see you too Dawnie," Tara said as she smiled at the younger woman.

Conner and Angel came running out of Angel's office at the sound of the commotion "what's happened Dawn!" they shouted, before they saw the scene in the foyer and they saw Dawn hugging both witches all three of them grinning broadly and the two hunters standing at the reception desk smiling.

"You look happy," Angel said as the three women sat up slowly.

"Of course, Tara's human and we're back together." Willow said kissing her lovers lips.

"I'm happy for you, but how did you manage it?" Angel asked.

"Friend of ours found Tara while we were hunting and used some mojo to get rid of the vampirism then we met Will just before she ganked the mother of all," Dean said enthusiastically.

"And what did you say your names were?" asked Angel.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam replied.

"I met your father he was a good man," Angel said.

"He really was," Sam lowered his head.

"I'm Angel by the way."

"The famous vampire with a soul," Dean stated matter-of-factly. After a questioning look from Sam he added. "What? When you were soulless I did some research into souls and restoring them, you're not the only who can read Sammy."

Meanwhile Conner had crossed them room to sit with the Dawn and the witches, his girlfriend introduced them "Conner this is Tara, Tara this is my lovely boyfriend Conner."

"Hi Dawn's told me a lot about you." Conner said nervously.

"Both of you have grown up so much since I last saw you Tara smiled as she hugged Conner and Dawn."

"We've missed you so much Tara," Dawn said as they separated from the hug.

"I've missed you as well Dawnie, I've missed everybody." Tara said as the four joined for a group hug.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the wa<p>

They sat talking for several hours Dawn persuaded Sam and Dean to sign her books including the two newer books Lucifer Rising and Swan Song. They followed the events of No rest for the wicked in which Dean had been sent to hell and explained how Dean had been brought back and the events leading up to the release and re imprisoning of Lucifer. "So what did you think of the that book with that psycho hunter and the good vampire," Dean asked after signing the books.

"I thought it was great probably my favourite, I actually hoped Carver Edlund would write another book where Lenore came back that would have been great," Dawn said eagerly not noticing the grins coming from both Willow and Tara and the knowing smile from Angel.

"Well we did actually meet up with her again a couple of days ago. That's why we came here," Sam said matter of factly.

"Really how is she."

"Well we reunited her with the lover who lost her to vampirism, before ganking two big bads, only it turns out Lenore wasn't her real name it's Tara

Dawn looked confused for a moment before the information hit home she looked at Tara and said. "Wait does that mean Lenore from the book is based on you."

"It's more that I'm her, because it happened exactly as it was written in the book word for word."

Dawn then turned to Angel "did you know?"

"I had my suspicions, I remember when we met their father" he said pointing to the Winchesters, "Tara called herself Lenore,"

Dawn turned her attention back to Tara "In the book it said you had black hair,"

"I dyed it black a few years ago most of it faded in the last few months and I washed the last of the dye out in the shower a few days ago."

Eventually they went up stairs to the bedroom that Tara had stayed in while fighting the bloodlust simply because it was one of the rooms which were ready for people to stay in. They showered after the long drive and night sleeping on grass the night before they needed it to help relax. After finishing her shower Tara sat on the bed wearing a bath robe, her thoughts began to wander to how much things had changed since she was last here. The first realisition that she wasn't alone in the room came when she felt a pressure on her shoulder and a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her chest.

"Penny for your thoughts sweetie," Willow said quietly.

Tara looked at her. Willow was wearing a matching bath robe, she smiled when she saw that the only thing underneath the robe was skin and then began to speak. "It's just strange to think how much things have changed in a few short days, a week ago I was living in a basement I'd lived there for two months It was the only way to make sure I couldn't hurt anyone, there were so many things I thought I'd never experience again, the warmth of the sun, you kissing me and making me feel special."

"You're always special, and I can be kissing your right now if you want."

"Definitely."

Several hours' later Willow woke up naked in an empty bed. Tara had been lying next to her before when she had fallen asleep. Only now was alone in the bed. she looked round the darkened room and saw the curtains open and an equally naked figure sitting facing the window.

Willow climbed out of bed and watched Tara sitting completely still in the lotus position. She gently knelt down beside her the creaking of the floor alerting Tara to her presence "Willow your awake?"

"So are you, and your not in bed."

"S-sorry I'm fine, it's just I'm not really used to it,"

"Used to what?"

"Sleeping, at night at least,"

"Oh right I'm sorry, I completely forgot you being an ex-vampire sleeping during the day must be what your used to," Willow said wrapping her arms around Tara's chest in comforting hug.

"It's okay, really a week or two and I should be alright sleeping, It's kind of feels like moving time zones all Jet laggy for the first few days, but meditation always helped me sleep when I needed to." Tara replied as she returned the hug.

"If you want we could meditate and cast together, like old times."

"I'd love to, and I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you,"

"I'd rather be awake to help you sleep than you be sat up all night, I'm here for you whenever you need me 24/7. Plus I have a highly secret specialised technique known to make sleeping easier."

"What's this secret baby?"

"Snuggles, in fact naked snuggles are even better so come to bed please," Willow said taking Tara's wrist in her hand. They climbed back into bed and sometime after Dawn they drifted to sleep in a warm loving embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the wChapter 18<p>

When the rest of the people in the hotel had gone upstairs, Dawn picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number. She knew it was late and that Buffy was probably out on patrol, but Buffy answered the phone with a tired, "Hello."

"Hi Buffy," Dawn said eagerly.

"Dawn, what's up not that I'm not happy for you to call it's just its late and late phone call's here generally mean danger."

"Everything's fine Buffy and I know it's late but I have huge news, no in fact astronomical news."

"Okay Dawn what's the news."

"It's Willow and Tara, they're back."

"Their back when, How?"

"An angel made Tara human again I would have called sooner but well they're back and I was excited."

"Dawn I understand it's exciting stuff, we'll come as soon as possible."

"Thank you Buffy, It's going to be great having the big Scooby family together after so long

"I know Dawn I'm glad their okay especially after the run in with that vamp a few months ago."

-Flashback-

It was late at night in mid February on what should have been an ordinary patrol Buffy and Faith had split up to cover more of the graveyards before meeting up for the last few and heading home. She had one graveyard to patrol before meeting Faith however after she got to the exit of that final graveyard a group of vampires blocked her path. The one who appeared to be their leader spoke harshly. "I am Eli, I have come to destroy you slayer

"That's what they all say, what's your reason," Buffy responded.

Eli bared his fangs "that is un-important all you need to do is die."

The six vampires ran towards her, she held them off with punches and kicks, she was effectively keeping them at bay until one of them managed to find an opening in her guard, the fight continued, as she didn't have anything to effectively finish any of the vampires as they were the same rare type who had turned Tara years before, fortunately help was on hand in the form of Faith wielding a crossbow in one hand and a knife in the other, she discarded the crossbow after shooting it knocking Eli to the floor, before running to the aid of her girlfriend.

"Yo B need a hand" Faith said with a grin passing Buffy the knife and drawing one of her own. Together they re doubled their attacks on the remaining vampires, eventually only Eli remained .

"Let's talk about who sent you," Buffy said pinning the vampire with her foot.

"The demon Crowley, he hunted us, in doing so he angered the mother, the young matriarch of the nest did not accept the mothers call I knew better, I accepted the call and cast her out. What she called a curse was really a blessing the naive fool believed humanity could change, she was wrong."

"And how exactly do you know us." Buffy said, she had a growing suspicion but wanted the vampire to confirm the theory.

"That much is simple when I took control of the nest I found my former leaders journal she wrote fondly of her time in this city, of how she was friends with the slayer and how she found love before having it taken from her. These were Secrets which she kept from us all. I also found her real name Tara."

-End Flashback-  
>"but you got the vamp and now their back together," Dawn said happily<p>

"I know, I'm glad they're happy and together, and I'll see you probably sometime tomorrow."

"Bye Buffy."

-  
>Willow lay in bed Tara's head was resting on her chest the bed sheets wrapped around them like a cocoon, her lover was snoring softly, she was glad that after last night Tara had been able to sleep, her girl was back, It was like a part of her had been missing for so long but now with her soul mate returned she felt completely happy, she remembered the state she'd been in the months after Tara had become a vampire. She'd barely eaten and her only real contact had been with Buffy and Dawn, they had sat with her whenever they could simply to give her company. It was only after Amy's attempt to destroy Sunnydale that she had been given more help, she had been rushed to the nearest group of witches in San Francisco due to being hit by a large amount of the energy from the magical explosion. She had stayed at the coven first to get recover and then to help others. Willow's train of thought was broken by Tara who had woken up and had brushed one her fingers against her chin. With a smile Willow asked "How did you sleep?"<p>

"Really well, I think your secret specialised technique worked," Tara said with a smile.

"I'm glad it did, I'm sorry for panicking last night."

"Don't be, you helped me have the best sleep I've had in a long time, these last few months, when I was asleep there were no dreams only nightmares, the dream we shared that was first time I actually enjoyed sleeping before that Eve," Tara paused unsure how to continue before taking a deep breath and saying "she was in my head constantly it was like after Glory took my mind only it was a slower process."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that twice," Willow responded as she wrapped an arm around her girl a touch of sorrow in her voice.

"It doesn't matter sweetie we're together and that's what's important, we can't change the past, but we can make our own future together."

"That sounds brilliant a future for us, it feels like for the first time in years I'm truly happy, like I've been lost for years and now with you back I really feel happy, I mean working for the coven has been fulfilling yes but I was never really happy."

Tara gave a quizzical look and asked "What do you do as their roving witch girl?"

Willow smiled at the mention of the name she had dubbed herself in the Impala. "I'm not usually roving witch girl, usually I stay at the coven helping younger witches teaching them about magic so that what happened with Amy doesn't happen again. Though if the seers pick up on any weird stuff I'm the person they go to."

"It definitely sounds interesting, and I'm sorry about Amy I know she was a friend."

"I am too, I think the years as a rat twisted her mind, she wanted revenge against me in particular for not being able to turn her back."

"Is that where you got this," Tara said touching a large mark on Willow's skin it was one of several of whay appeared to be birthmarks on Willow's chest.

"Yes, most of the attacks were minor, but when she turned her magic against the warlock the magic went in all directions, I managed to shield myself from most of it but it was too powerful, it almost killed me, that's how I ended up in San Francisco, Giles had wanted to fly me out to England but Anya said I wouldn't have survived the flight, that the best bet was the coven there, my chest was all like this but over time they helped heal most of the damage."

"I'm Sorry, does it still hurt."

"Not really the coven helped get rid of the dark magic and it helped me see what damage magic could do, it was a wake up call really that I still had a lot to learn about magic."

"We can learn together, like before."

"that sounds like a wonderful idea," Wilow said, she then gently stroked Tara's lips with her tongue her lover readily accepting the tongue and parting her lips the kiss was intense, passionate and filled with love.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way<p>

Chapter 18 Reunions part two

Just before twelve o'clock Cordelia Chase walked into the Lobby of the hotel with The Groosalugg. Sam and Dean had borrowed Angel's office to let Bobby know everything that had happened in the last few days. Conner Angel and Dawn were watching the end of an ice hockey game. So sat in the Lobby were Willow and Tara happily talking with Fred and Wesley. Fred was telling them how earlier in the day the brothers had spoken to her about how they recognised her from one of their jobs, she had explained that Lucas was her nephew not her son and how she and Wesley had brought him up after the events at Lake Mantoc finishing by saying "I told them how he still loves AC/DC Dean was certainly happy about that."

Cordelia gasped when she saw Willow and Tara sitting in the lobby "You two your back and your together, does this mean you're not a vampire anymore?"

"No, not any more." Tara smiled

That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you two."

"I'm glad two kind souls such as yours have been reuinted." The Groosalugg said cheerfully.

-  
>It was mid afternoon when the hotel doors were pushed open by Buffy who had a wide smile on her face "You guys you're really back she rushed over and enveloped both witches in a strong hug. Previously unshed tears streamed down her face "I always," she stammered, "I always hoped you two would be able to find each other."<p>

Buffy's slayer strength was making it difficult for Willow and Tara to breathe. Fortunately for them. Faith not wanting her girlfriend to hurt the recently returned witches walked over and whispered in Buffy's ear "I have some tissues if you need them."

As she began to pass tissues to her girlfriend she turned to the witches and said "I'm glad you two are alright."

The rest of the scoobies followed close behind Faith, Xander came in next followed by Anya who was carrying little baby Jesse and Giles was last carrying 3 cake boxes.

Anya walked over next saying "Jesse these are your aunties Willow and Tara Anya said, I'd hug you but I am holding our very adorable baby."

"Illo, Ara," the little boy said happily.

The three of them laughed.

"He's lovely Anya," Tara said while smiling happily.

"I know, she looked over her shoulder where Xander had walked over and continued "he's so special, Xander hug them for me."

Xander stepped forward and hugged both of them "we've missed you two so much."

Giles stood back awkwardly holding the cake tins a happy smile crossing his face, tears we're forming in his eyes.

"You okay G," Faith asked casually.

"yes, yes it's just as everyone else has said I'm so happy you two have each other again." he said as he dabbed his eyes with a hankerchief.

-

On the other side of the room Dean nudged his brother. "Sammy does that woman look familiar to you."

"Who."

"The brunette,"

"Yes I think she does."

Faith turned to them "Summer of 98 over in Missouri."

"Was that the..." Buffy began before Faith interrupted her.

"...No B there were no alligators, I met them on the road, and teamed up to take out a ghost."

"Erm how did you hear us." Sam asked he was sure he hadn't spoken very loud.

"Slayer hearing," she grinned "Quite easy to eavesdrop on people with it, isn't it B," Faith said as she draped an arm over Buffy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled happily.

"Try growing up with you Buffy I remember your sixteenth birthday how me and mom did everything to keep it a surprise you still knew."

"Sorry Dawnie, you still threw a brilliant party though." Buffy smiled playfully at her sister.

"Erm just for the people in the room who don't know who these two are, who are you." Xander asked.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean we're hunters."

"So you hunt the ooglie booglies that go bump in the night, cool."

"Well that is one way to put it," Dean laughed.y


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way<p>

Chapter 19- making amends

Faith was nervous everyone else in the hotel had known Tara and had been atleast friendly to her back in Sunnydale or in here in L.a. yet the only time she had met her she had attempted to scare her away from the Scoobies. She was glad that she had failed, however she knew she needed to make things right.

"B could you talk to Red for a second I sort of need to talk to T."

"Sure Faith." Buffy said cheerilly walking over to where the two witches were sat "Will could you help me with some drinks."

"Sure Buff," Willow said giving her best friend a cheery smile. Buffy smiled at the fact that both the redhead and blonde were clearly happy, it had been a long time since she'd seen Willow soo cheerful.

While Buffy took Willow to the kitchen Faith went over to where Tara was sat."Hey T I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Faith really you don't need to." Tara said sweetly.

"Yeah I do," Faith paused looking for the right words "back in the big Sunny D I did a lot of stuff I regret, most of it I've been able to apologise for and make amends but I never got the chance to apologise to you, I acted like a real bitch to you, and I think I know why I saw the connection you and red have I could tell you two were in love even back then and it made me angry because as far as I knew the girl of dreams hated me, So I'm sorry. Can we be friends."

Faith waited not sure how the blonde would respond, until Tara gave her half smile and said "yes of course we can be friends and it's pretty clear Buffy doesn't hate you."

"Thanks T it means a lot, I've heard so much about you from the others universally good, Xan has always said that Red was always happiest when you two were together and honestly I think he's right."

In the kitchen Buffy had collected a juice jug and had filled it with water while Willow was busy boiling the kettle for several coffee's and tea's.

"It's so good to have both of you here Will it's great knowing everyone is safe."

"Thanks Buffy it's really amazing how great these last few days have been I've got my girl back and it feels like everything falling perfectly into place."

"There's another thing I wanted to ask about the de vamping do you know how it happened?" Buffy asked the details Dawn had given here were very hazy at best.

Willow looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke. "I wasn't there a the time but I've got the cliff notes essentially they were trying to find the mother of all, only they needed a good creature to get the information from, the angel 'Cas' I think picked Tara and then did what Dean called 'Angel mojo' and made her human again, the why again not really 100% but he needed both of us to help end a civil war in heaven. Something about us being Soulmates was important."

"Wow Will," Buffy said as she hugged her best friend "sounds like you two have really been o an adventure these past few days."

"We really have."

as they walked back into the lobby Buffy nudged Willow "looks like both our girls are getting on well." she said pointing at Tara and Faith.

"Yeah I was kind of a distraction so that Faith could talk to Tara I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, Faith told me about how she's been trying to make up for her past,"

they walked over "So what are you guys talking about,"

"I was telling T about the time you fought that mad scientist guy."

"Oh yeah that Warren guy."

"He attacked Sunnydale Mall and had some sort of laser. Unfortunately for him I'd been shoe shopping just before that and I jammed it with one of my new heels, when he fired it again the gun exploded and he ended up in prison, for multiple chharges of attempted murder."

Willow was sat on Tara's lap happily when she heard the Queen song It's a kind of magic began to play, she blushed as she held up her phone "It's work, I need to take this."

"Willow," a cheery voice spoke down the line. Willow imedietly recognised it as the voice of the woman who had been assigned to guardian her at the coven ten years ago the sixty year old Martha Mcready.

"Hi Ms Mcready," Willow smiled Martha made a habit of making sure newcomers new she was definitely a Ms though Willow knew she was in a fairly long term romance with another of the older women in the coven.

"Please you know how I feel about formalities, Martha is fine."

"Yes sorry."

"So I've called to check up on you, how is the hunt for the mother of all coming along."

"We vanquished her Martha."

"Excellent work my dear when will you be back in the bay."

"Soon it's just well I met Tara on the way back, she's human again."

Martha having learned enough about Willow's past during the years in which she had personally tutored the younger witch burst out of her chair with excitement "You mean, the Tara, Willow?

"Yes," Willow said smiling at eagerness of her mentor.

"Well then I suggest you take two weeks vactation starting tommorow," Martha said in cheery voice.

"I couldn't," Willow was about to give a reason when Martha interrupted her

"Nonesense I insist, we both know how dedicated you are to teaching but I think you both will want some time alone and I couldn't agree more. Don't worry about the lessons I'll personally ensure your lesson plan is followed to the letter, learning will not be jeopodised my dear and really after all the work you've done since joining us you've earned it so, you two have some fun."

"Thankyou Martha we will."

Martha happily sat back down in her twirling a strand of her curled red hair and smiled to herself "I guess Miracles really do happen everyday."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way<p>

Chapter 20- Scooby Shopping expedition

Soon after hanging up Martha dialled another number the head of the coven Rachael O'shea.

"Hello Martha," Rachael's voice crackled down the line.

"Rachael I have wonderful news Willow has successfully stopped Eve and has been reunited with her Tara," Martha's voice was full of cheer as she spoke.

"That's excellent news, she definitely deserves happiness."

"I took the liberty of giving Willow two weeks vacation, I thought given the circumstances they would want some time alone."

"Of course Martha, please let them know that they are both welcome here and we currently have several paid positions availabe."

"I will Rachael this is brilliant."

"It truly is Martha it truly is." Racheal smiled to herself. She remembered how Willow had been when she had first arrived. She had recovered significantly since those warm June days of 2002. She knew Willow had still held sadness within. Even though Willow had expected that she would never see her love again in this life she had remained dedicated to her, she certainly deserved this blessing.

The next Day Buffy had decided that she would take the newly returned witches on a clothes shopping trip into L.A. Cordelia and Anya immediately invited themseleves and Dawn volunteered to look after baby Jesse because one thing she did not want to be a part of was a Buffy lead shopping trip, she remembered being Buffy's pack mule when they lived in L.A. So now she would avoid such trips like the plague. Several hours in to the trip Tara and Willow were sat in a clothes shop watching as the three women excitedly went about the shopping.

"Why did we agree to this again baby" Willow asked as she saw the crazed looks both Cordelia and Anya and the excitement that Buffy had as they moved through the store

"we do need clothes sweetie and they do seem to be enjoying themselves." Tara said stroking the redhead's hair

The three women were currently going through a list of items of clothing that they had decided Tara needed and going from store to store collecting each item. Faith was leaning against a wall watching her girlfriend and two friends rushing round the store and also saw how both witches were looking slightly uncomfortable "Red, T listen you two go have some alone time, I'll call you when these guys are done."

"What about you," Willlow asked.

"Simple I kind of like watching B like this." It was True Faith knew Buffy had been the Queen B of Hemry high school and had spent plenty of time shopping. She always enjoyed seeing Buffy when she shopped, because she often acted like a kid in a candy store, something Faith found sweet.

The shopping trip was also a pretence for Tara, she had a private list of several items she needed to buy only she needed a distraction. Fortunately for her Willow created one of her own accord ten minutes into their alone time they were walking past an assortment of stores."Tara! Tara!" the readhead practically yelped with excitement.

"yeah sweetie"

"I need to go in there," she pointed towards a computer hardware store

"What for," Tara questioned.

"Well in my spare time I've been working on this all singing all dancing computer and that shop sometimes has better deals on hardware than my local store and has more stuff only I know we're here for clothes." Willow looked apologeticlly at her girl.

"It's okay baby how about we split up for mabye half an hour and I'll meet you back here and then I can listen to you talk computers."

"Sounds like a plan."

20 minutes later Tara arrived back at the computer store carrying a bag she had positioned her purchases so that the coat she had bought covered the majority of the other items. She found Willow on a laptop with a family collected around her "and now if you press the power button it should be working perfectly." Willow said as she slipped away from the customers and into Tara's open arms.

"I see your putting the actual repair people to shame,"

"Well it was a simple problem they'd overcharged the battery causing the computer to shutoff so you just take the battery out hold the power button and then put the power cable in problem solved," Willow said proudly.

"that's my girl, so how's the shopping going."

"Really well this place has the perfect motherboard and even better a great external harddrive, that and some spare memory and well I'm ready to pay."

When they reached the hotel Willow collapsed onto their bed exhausted their three personal shoppers had successfully bought Tara an entire wardrobe of clothes which suited the blondes taste and Willow enough clothes to last until she could get back home. She dozed off almost straight away and when she woke up half an hour later Tara was sat on the egde of the bed and she looked as though she'd only just sat down.

"you know what I feel like right now," Willow said playfully.

"what's that sweetie." Tara turned her head and smiled sweetly at her.

"afternoon snuggles." Willow grinned.

Lorne was busy getting the music just right. He wanted to ensure the backing instruments fitted the vocals perfectly, his mind held the words which had been sung and now the difficulty was getting just the right instrument however he knew he could do it music was his art. After trying multiple different instruments he finally found the perfect one for the song. 'Tonight will be fantastic,' he thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- Buffy and all characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Supernatural is owned by I think Eric Kripke and possible Sara Gamble  
>Summary- This takes place during Mommy Dearest and then deviates in AU for Supernatural, for Buffy it becomes AU right at the end of all the way<p>

Chapter 22-still under your spell

The mischevous grin on Willow's face remained as she spoke. "Now that we've got new clothes lets get you out of these old ones," She said before gently kissing Tara's lips, as their lips locked the kiss intensified as both became lost in the kiss, only seperating when they ran out of breath.

"Yes ma'm," Tara said lifting her arms in the air to allow easier removal of her shirt. Willow's hands deftly slid Tara's t-shirt over her shoulders and off completely. a few moments later Tara removed the blouse Willow was wearing.

Once both items of clothing were removed Willow changed her focus to Tara's breasts and the bra which needed to be removed. She began Kneading Tara's breasts with thumb and fore-finger Tara's moans of pleasure exciting her further.

Willow felt an increasing wetness in her thigh as she continued to knead Tara's breasts. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and removed Willow's bra their bodies pressed against each other once more the burning fires of passion grew with the contact until the fires were raging with a great intensity.

"Baby I need you inside me," Tara cried with pleasure.

Willow moved her hands to Tara's Jeans unfastening them and in one action pulled them and the blonde's panties off, she stopped for a moment to admire the blonde's beauty,

She felt Tara's hands carrying out a similar action of unfastening her trousers and sliding them off. Once the process was complete Willow moved hand gently through Tara's damp curls until she reached the blonde's throbbing centre.

She began to rub it as she heard the noises of pleasure she was eliciting from the blonde, she slid two fingers into the blonde's core as she applied pressure to she felt her lovers body approaching orgasm.

Before Willow could continue Tara's hand grabbed her arm "she looked up into passion filled eyes as Tara uttered one simple word "together."

Willow shifted her body slightly so that the her inner thigh was pressed againtst Tara's centre, this final movement was enough to trigger the release and as Tara pressed her body into Willow's the redhead felt her body rocking as they climaxed together.

Several hours later the pair walked into the lobby where they were greeted Lorne and Cordelia

"Well you two look like you've had fun," Cordelia said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes we have" they said in unison

"Hope you'll be at Caritas tonight," Lorne said cheerfully

"We sure will" Willow said with a smile

after a moments pause Tara nodded in agreement and added. "It sounds like fun."

"Excellent Gunn and Gwen are back from their holiday and Angel's picking Nina up from the gallery, So everyones going to be there." Lorne said enthusiastically.

-

From Late afternoon people began congregating in the hotel lobby Lucas who had babysat before offered to take care of Jesse so that all the adults could have a night out. Eventually after sunset the large group prepared to leave.

A procession of cars were sitting outside the hotel slowly filling with people. The first car was Giles' Citreon C4 Grand Picasso in that were Giles, Xander who had called shotgun, Anya, Buffy and Faith and Willlow and Tara all seven seats were taken.

In the Impala Dean was driving as always, Sam was in the passenger seat and Dawn and Conner were in the back seat. Dawn had broken into a full on talk about how the demons that the brothers were used to were only one kind of many demons how most are very friendly and many were essentially normal people trying to live a normal life.

In Angel's convertable the passengers would be Angel who was making sure the hotel was fully locked up and Ninaa was helping him, Fred and Wesley who were making sure Lucas had all the correct details the 17 year old had been given a list of all the adults phone numbers to ring in an emergancy, Anya had explained that she and Xander would be back by 11 so it would just be for a few hours.

Finally in Cordelia's Car were Cordelia and Groo as well as Gunn and Gwen. Finally once everyone was ready the procession set off to Caritas.

When they got to the club the group dispersed. The two witches had attempted to stay together but lost track of one another fairly quickly amongst the crowd. Most of the group met back at several tables which Lorne had reserved for them near the front however the blonde was not amongst them. to make matters worse Tara didn't yet have a phone so there was no way of contacting her.

Buffy was able to see the look of concern on Willow's face and leaned over to say "Don't worry Will, she's probably just getting you two drinks, I'll go check for you."

-

Tara was backstage, soon she would be in the spotlight and the surprise she had prepared would be revealed to Willow. She regretted having to be secretive all day but she decided it would be worth it once she went on stage and saw Willow's face. she was broken from her thoughts by someone shouting "There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

She turned to see Buffy standing smiling Will's getting very Antsy about where you'd got to but now I see it's a surprise," she paused "and I like the dress."

Tara was wearing a blue medieval style dress with a grey bodice over the dress. She'd picked it out specifically because of the similarity to a similar outfit she'd worn ten years ago.

"Thanks Buffy I picked it myself while Willow was computer shopping, I hope she likes it."

"Tara trust me she'll love it, and break a leg out there." Buffy said smiling before stepping to leave"I won't spoil the surprise for you two but I'll let her know your alright." She turned and went through the side door she had used to get to backstage.

As the latest song finished Lorne came onto the stage a mic in his hand "Our next singer has a song about love to share with someone special to her in the audience tonight, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the lovely Tara Maclay!"

In Willow's head all the little moments during the day clicked together, Tara being secretive about her shopping, taking quite a While to get back to the room, and disapearing in the club. She had been preparing this surprise for her.

Willow recognised the song imediately "It's our song" an instrumental of the chorus consisting of a soft strumming of a guitar and the gentle sound of flutes. Played once before Tara began to sing on the darkened stage which Lorne had created by dimming all the stage lights for the start.

I lived my life in shadow  
>Never the sun on my face<br>It didn't seem so sad, though  
>I figured that was my place<br>Now I'm bathed in light  
>Something just isn't right.<p>

As she sang the last two lines of the verse Lorne switched on the stage lights and Willow was finally able to fully see her and she looked radiant. Blue eyes met green and Willow knew exactly what wasn't right, she needed to be on stage with her girl together.

I'm under your spell  
>How else could it be<br>Anyone would notice me?  
>It's magic, I can tell<br>How you've set me free  
>Brought me out so easily<p>

Tara held her hand out to Willow as she she sang, a look of longing was clear on the features of her face, Willow stood up and carefully came up on stage by the end of the chorus. As they began to slowly dance together the rest of the was irrelevant they were happily lost in their love.

I saw a world enchanted  
>Spirits and charms in the air<br>I always took for granted  
>I was the only one there<br>But your power's shone  
>Brighter than any of I've known.<p>

Tears of Joy began to roll down Willow's face. As Tara danced with her, she admired her girl's beauty, and swayed to rythm of the song letting her lovers voice lead her.

I'm under your spell  
>Nothing I can do<br>You just took my soul with you  
>You worked your charms so well<br>Finally, I knew  
>Everything I dreamed was true<br>You made me believe...

Willow looked back when they'd first met neither of them would have been brave enough to go on stage like this. She remembered how in High school the idea of being on stage was a nightmarish thought so much so that she had claimed to be tone deaf to avoid such a frightful experience. Now though their love had given them confidence and strength and they were singing together and it was magical.

The moon to the tide  
>I can feel you inside<br>I'm under your spell  
>Surging like the sea<br>Drawn to you so helplessly  
>I break with every swell<br>Lost in ecstasy  
>Spread beneath my willow tree<br>You make me complete!  
>You make me complete<br>You make me complete

As the last notes of the song played Tara took Willow in her arms and brought their lips close. Lips locked and tongues danced together. the entire audience began clapping and chearing the pair were currently wrapped in each others arms unkowingly levitating off the ground, for them it was the happiest place on earth. 


End file.
